Of Dirt, filth and mud bath's
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: When Boomer became Friend's with Oogie. Brady felt alone walking on the island he bumped into a dirt fairy named Priscilla. A friendship blossom's over dirt and mud, will more come out of playing dirty ?


Of Dirt, filth and mud bath's

When Boomer became Friend's with Oogie. Brady felt alone walking on the island he bumped into a dirt fairy named Priscilla. A friendship blossom's over dirt and mud, will more come out of playing dirty ?

**PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING**'**S **

" I hate that Boomer is with that green giant pickle." muttered Brady as he walked around the island. He looked around, he never been this far away from the castle. Brady walked a little more farther and fell into a pool of mud.

" Wow, this mud is warm. I wonder why?" said Brady to himself . He smiled to himself he always loved playing in mud as a kid. Boomer never liked it, so Brady always played in the mud by himself.

" Thing's never change. I'm still alone playing in the mud." said Brady as he dove in more. It was a deep pool of warm mud and he could submerge his whole body in it, with plenty of room to spare.

" Hi, can I join you. I need my daily mud bath" said a Girl looking at Brady. Brady nodded his head. The girl was dirty, like she hasn't bathed in week's. She had pointed ear's, moth like wing's on her back and her hair was a dirty rusty color but what stuck out the most was the girl's bright green eye's.

" It's nice and warm. Plus there's plenty of room" said Brady as he smiled. The girl smiled back and jumped right in.

" Ahh, this is nice. I'm Priscilla , I'm a dirt fairy" said Priscilla as she held out her hand for Brady to shake.

" Nice to meet you Priscilla. My name is Brady and I'm human." said Brady he was going to add the king part but he just wanted someone to be his friend for him and not the "king" part.

" So why is a human playing in the mud like a dirt fairy" asked Priscilla as she looked at Brady.

" I love being dirty and I know it's gross. I like smelling bad and not wash off my sticky funk. So if your going to pick on me go right ahead I'm used to it. My day can't get any worse because that stupid green pickle ruined it already." said Brady as he glared at Priscilla.

" Damn, just chill. I was just asking because I've only seen dirt fairy's play in mud. I like the way you think any way. I like being smelly and dirty too." said Priscilla as she smiled.

" Oh, sorry it's just hard to find people who are okay with being dirty. That's all, I'm sorry that I flipped on you" said Brady as he had a light blush on his face. He was so embarrassed about how he acted. Priscilla smiled and threw mud at Brady's face. Brady threw mud back, and both teen played in the mud for hour's.

" Haha, well Brady I have to go home and cook dinner for my brother's." said Priscilla as she got out of the mud pool. Brady followed her out of the pool and frowned.

" Oh, okay" said Brady as he frowned. He was having so much fun, he didn't want to go back home yet.

" You want to join me, I have three brother's you could meet them." said Priscilla as she smiled. Brady nodded his head then looked down at his body.

" I'm covered in mud, won't your parent's be mad if I track mud inside your house." said Brady as he frowned.

" No..., My parent's haven't been home in a long time. It's just me and my brother's." said Priscilla as she looked at the ground.

" I'm so sorry , I didn't, I..I... I had no idea." said Brady as he started to panic.

" It's okay, you didn't know and I know that. I don't even remember them much,they left for this big dirty fairy mission. To find some thing to bring more magic into our own magic so we can help the king's. " said Priscilla as she looked at Brady. Brady paled, at the word king.

" Oh,... so you hate the king's huh." said Brady as he nervously rubbed the back of his hand.

" No, I don't hate you King Brady" said Priscilla as she smirked at Brady as he looked shocked at her knowing that he was a king.

" You knew, and you didn't say anything" asked Brady as he kept the confused look on his face.

" Everyone knows who you are. I just figured if I where king , I would want people to treat me like a regular person from time to time." said Priscilla as she shrugged her shoulder's. Brady nodded his head and smiled.

" Someone who get's me and like's playing in mud. Thank you" said Brady as he hugged Priscilla.

Priscilla hugged him back and smiled.

" But what about the mud." asked Brady as he looked down at his muddy body.

" Mud fairy here we live in a mud puddle." said Priscilla as she rolled her eye's at Brady's comment.

" Hahaha, right stupid me. Then show the way" said Brady as he smiled. Priscilla started to walk and Brady followed.

**PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING'S PAIR OF KING**'**S **

So what do you think. I was tired of the brakayla fic's going on and wanted something new.


End file.
